


MEANT TO BE

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom, tour - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this story for a friend that asked to be put in as the main character. She heads to WI to see the Ramones play and her goal is to meet her crush, Joey Ramone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MEANT TO BE

Wisconsin 1996

The Ramones were onstage and your eyes were strictly on Joey. It was their Lollapalooza tour and you were in attendance with your problematic husband, Larry.

He doesn’t like the way you are looking at Joey. He says, “Quit drooling over that guy!”

You ignore him and wave to Joey. Joey sees you and gives you a sweet smile as he sings.

The Ramones are singing, “Beat On The Brat” and you are watching Joey as he sexily moves about the stage, clinging to his microphone. He has on his signature leather jacket, ripped jeans, and his hair is wild mop of a mess. You think he looks sexier in person than he does on TV.

Larry glares at you and says, “If you don’t quit flirting with the singer of that band, we’re leaving.”

You roll your eyes and say, “If you wanna leave, go! I’ll go home with Joey.”

Larry says, “What the hell are you talkin’ about? You think he is going to be interested in you? You’re just another fan to him.”

You flip him the bird and say, “Screw off!” and ignore him. 

Joey speaks into the microphone and says, “Alright! You guys have been awesome! This last song is called I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend and I dedicate to all you women out there.”

You wave your arms to get Joey’s attention. He spots you and you blow him a kiss. He smiles his dazzling smile at you and waves back. 

Larry huffs and says, “That’s it! We’re leaving. Let’s go!” He tries to drag you by the arm but you pull back from him and say, “I’m not leaving.”

He says, “If you don’t come with me, you’ll be stranded here. I’ll leave without you.”

You says, “Go ahead and leave! I don’t give a shit! I’m gonna meet Joey and you can’t stop me!”

Larry says, “Alright. I’m outta here. Find your own damn way home!” He walks off and disappears into the crowd.

You sigh from relief and continue to watch the Ramones.

When they are done with their final song, you make your way backstage. You have to walk through a thousand people to even get there.

You have on a tight Ramones tank top, denim shorts and white Keds like Joey wears. You are thankful that you are wearing comfortable shoes.

When you get to the backstage area, you notice there is tight security there. You ponder at how you are going to get back there.

You have to meet Joey. That was your mission.

You go up to one of the security guards and say, “I had a backstage pass but I lost it. Is there any way I can get another one?”

The overweight security guard shakes his head and says, “Sorry, passes have to be authorized by the band or management.”

You persistently say, “Well, can you get one of Ramones out here? Preferably Joey?”

The security guard sighs and says, “Listen lady, no chance. Now please leave before I have you escorted out of the venue.”

Just then you spot Dee Dee Ramone walking by and you shout, “Dee Dee!” 

You wave at him.

He sees you and waves back with a confused look on his face. You motion for him to come over.  
Dee Dee looks unsure, but he walks over to you.

You say, “It’s so nice to see you again! Don’t you remember, I met you guys at a record signing in Minnesota.”

Dee Dee says, “Oh yeah, I remember you.” He looked a little too happy.

You sigh with relief and wonder what kind of drugs he was on. Although you hate that he does drugs, the fact that he does them came in handy at that moment.

You say, “Do you think I can go backstage with you? I really wanna say hi to the band. By the way, the Ramones are my favorite band. and you’re my favorite bassist of all time.”

Dee Dee smiles and says, “Oh yeah? Cool. Yeah, you can come backstage.”

The security guard gives Dee Dee a dirty look but doesn’t say anything.

Dee Dee catches the security guard looking at him nastily and says, “Hey man, she’s coming with me. If ya got a problem with it, you can go fuck yourself!” Dee Dee didn’t like anyone questioning his decisions.

The security guard backs off.

Dee Dee says, “Come on.”

You can’t believe what just happened. Your heart beats violently and you feel a bit weak. You are going to meet Joey and the other Ramones.

You follow Dee Dee and he takes you to the backstage area. You see members of Soundgarden and Rancid, but no Ramones yet.’

And then you see him. He is so tall, dark and beautiful. You can’t take your eyes off of Joey Ramone. He stands there talking to Monte Melnick, the Ramones tour manager.

Dee Dee looks around and says, “Um, so this is backstage. Feel free to find any member of the Ramones and say hi.”

You say, “Thanks Dee Dee! I appreciate this!” 

Dee Dee says, “Hey no problem. I’m gonna go talk to Johnny about something.”  
He walks away and leaves you standing there.

You take a deep breath and make your way over to Joey. He is laughing at something Monte is telling him. The sound of his laughter is music to your ears. You think he has the cutest laugh you’ve ever heard.

You walk up to him and say, “Hi Joey.” 

Your heart skips a beat as he looks at you and says, “Hi there.”

You feel like passing out but you keep your cool.

Monte walks away and leaves you and Joey alone.

Joey says, “And you are?”

You say, “Melissa.”

Joey says, “Hi Melissa. It’s nice to meet you.”

You say. “Is it ok if I give you a hug?”

Joey says, “Sure.” He holds out his arms and you cling onto him for dear life.  
His arms feel so good around you. 

You say, “I can’t believe this!”

Joey says, “You’re cute.”

Your heart skips a beat and you say, “You really think so?”

Joey says, “Uh yeah, I like short girls. I know every girl is short compared to me, but I prefer them REALLY short, like under 5’3”. 

You can’t believe what he’s telling you. Joey Ramone thinks you are cute. You couldn’t have gotten better news.

You don’t want to let him go. You keep holding onto him.

You say, “Joey, you’re the reason I’m here. I came here to see you.”

Joey looks down at you and smiles. He says, “No way.”

You say, “Yes, way.”

Joey smiles and says, “That’s amazing. Hey, do you wanna drink?”

You say, “Sure, but I don’t drink alcohol.”

Joey says, “It’s cool-they’ve got other stuff besides alcohol.”

He leads you to a noisy area where the other Ramones are, along with their personal friends and roadies. You spot Johnny Ramone talking to Marky Ramone. 

Joey leads you to a huge table with all kinds of snacks and drinks. He says, “Help yourself.”

You pick out a can of Pepsi and Joey opens it for you, like a gentleman. He hands it back to you and he grabs a Budweiser for himself. 

He says, “Let’s go sit and talk somewhere quiet.”

You walk with him and along the way, a few people stop him to talk. You feel like the invisible woman, but you deal with it. 

You follow Joey to a smaller room, with a couch and he motions for you to sit first. He sits down after you do. He crosses his super long legs and says, “So, what do you like the best about the Ramones?”

You say, “You.”

Joey blushes and gives you a sheepish smile. He says, “What’s your favorite song?”

You immediately answer, “Pet Semetary. I want that played at my funeral.”

Joey reaches out and gently touches your hand. He says, “Cool, but let’s not talk about any funerals right now.”

You take a sip of your Pepsi and say, “What kind of food do you like to eat? I’m a really good cook.”

Joey says, “A woman that can cook is a wonderful thing, ya know? Uh, I love homemade pizza, tacos, sushi, burgers...stuff like that.”

You say, “I’m gonna cook for you sometime. You’ll love it.”

Joey looks amused. He smiles and says, “Oh yeah? Are you from around here?”

You say, “No, I’m from Minnesota but we drove out here for the show.” 

Joey gives you a puzzled look and says, “We”?

You look down and say, “I came with my moron of a husband but he ditched me because he got jealous that I was trying to get your attention when you were singing.”

Joey shakes his head and says, “Oh man, that’s shitty. So, you’re married, yeah?”

You smirk and say, “Yeah, but I don’t care. That marriage has already gone down the tubes. He’s a fuckin’ drunk and a mean one. I’m sick of his goddamn abuse!”

Joey looks at you sympathetically and says, “Hey, I’m sorry to hear it. You seem like such a sweet girl. He sounds like a real dickhead.”

You laugh and say, “He is! Fuck him! He’s a pain in my ass! A thorn in my flesh!”

Joey laughs and shakes his head. 

Joey flips his hair and says, “We’ve played in Minnesota before, it’s fuckin’ cold up there.”

You say, “Yeah, I hate it. It sucks balls.”

You make Joey laugh again. 

He says, “I love your sense of humor, ya know? That’s great.”

You and Joey talk for the next 2 hours. You laugh together and feel like you’ve known him forever.  
You can feel the chemistry building up. You like the fact that you can make Joey laugh. 

Joey says, “ Listen, how would you like to come back to the hotel and hang out with me tonight?”

You say, “I’d love it!” You can’t believe Joey invited you to hang out with him for the evening. You were ecstatic. At that point, you didn’t give a shit about Larry or what he was doing. You’d find your own way back home, if you even decide to go back home.

Joey says, “Great!” He gives you a dazzling smile and you wish you could jump his bones right there and then. 

That evening, you are on the bus with Joey, Monte, some roadies and the other Ramones. You are the only female on the bus, as the other Ramones did not have their significant others with them on this day.

When you get on the bus, Johnny smiles at you. You notice straight away that he has a cute smile. You felt special because you knew that Johnny rarely smiles.

Marky says, “Hi” when he sees you. You reply a quick hi back.

You and Joey make your way to the back of the bus. You sit down next to him and he immediately puts his arm around you.

Johnny looks back and says, “So Joey, ya got yourself a new girlfriend, yeah?”

Joey ignores him. 

Dee Dee pipes up and says, “Hey, Joey should be thanking ME for getting her backstage.”

Joey looks at you and says, “Dee Dee got you backstage?”

You say, “Yep! I HAD to meet you,”

Joey tightens his arm around you.

Monte announces, “Ok guys, we are almost to the hotel. We’re spending the night and heading out of state tomorrow for the next gig.”

Joey sighs and says, “Fun, fun, fun…”

Ten minutes later, the bus pulls in front of the Hilton and everyone gets out. 

Joey puts his arm around you as you both walk into the hotel. 

You ask, “Don’t you need to bring your bags in?”

Joey says, “Nah...the roadies do that for us.”

You make it into the hotel and stand around with everyone else, as Monte checks everyone in at the front desk and gets everyone their room keys.

Johnny looks bored. He crosses his arms and tilts his head. 

Dee Dee and Marky speak to each other, while waiting. 

There are a few guests in the hotel that realize the Ramones are there and crowd around, asking for pictures and autographs. Johnny no longer looks bored, as he signs autographs for people. 

A female fan asks you to take a picture of her and Joey. You take her camera and snap the picture. She says, “Thank you so much!” 

She looks at you and says, “You’re so lucky to be Joey’s girlfriend!” 

Girlfriend, eh? Who are you to argue with her? You smile and say nothing.

Joey shrugs at you and says to the girl, “Thanks for supporting the band.” 

When the people clear away, Monte says, “Ok, listen up. I’ve got your keys and room numbers.”

He hands each band member their key with their room number on it. 

Joey takes his key and says, “Room 25.”

Marky says, “I’m in room 24.”

Joey says to you, “Shall we go?” 

He grabs your hand and you head to find room 25.

When you locate the room, Joey unlocks the door. 

You walk in and say, “This is a nice, cozy, room.” You look around and spot a King size bed, 2 night stands, a table, TV, and a mini-refrigerator. 

Joey slams the door shut and says, “Yeah, I dig it.” He throws the key on the nightstand. 

He walks up to you and says, “And I also dig you.” He pulls you close to him and and wraps his long arms around you. 

You are in heaven. Larry WHO? He was just a distant memory.

Joey looks into your eyes and says, “What are you thinkin’ about?

You say, “I’m thinking whether this is a dream or not.”

Joey leans down and kisses you softly on the lips. His lips feel so warm and soft against yours.

He says, “Is that real enough for ya?”

Your heart pounds like crazy and your insides get all warm.

You demand, “Do that again.”

Joey leans down and gives you a more passionate kiss. This time you respond and both of you get hot and heavy for a few minutes.

All of a sudden, there is a knock on the door. 

Joey says, “It’s probably my bags.”

Joey goes to open the door and sure enough, it’s one of their roadies. He is standing there with 2 of Joey’s duffel bags.

Joey takes his bags and brings them into the room. He sets them on the bed. 

He reaches into his pocket and hands the roadie a $20 bill and says, “Thanks, man.”

The roadie gets excited and says, “Man, you tip better than Johnny does. He only gave me a $5 bill.”

Joey smirks and says, “Doesn’t surprise me. Thanks again.”

He walks the roadie out and closes the door behind him.

You say, “It’s been a long day. Aren’t you tried?”

Joey kicks off his shoes. He comes over and sits next to you on the bed. He says, “Yeah, exhausted.” He glances over that the clock and says, “It’s Ten o’ clock.”

You rub his shoulders and he lets out a grateful moan. 

“That feels so good”, he says. 

You continue to rub his shoulders and then you start on his back. 

You say, “Um, take your shirt off.”

He does as you say. You can’t take your eyes off of him. He looks so beautiful sitting there with his shirt off. His skin is white and smooth, like porcelain.

You tell him to lay face down and you take over. You sit on his ass and rub his back meticulously with your bare hands.

Joey is moaning, groaning and growling. You find a few knots on his back and they are tender to the touch. 

He says, “This is killer. You’re the best!”

You say, “I’m pretty good at it. I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

Joey says, “Uh yeah, I love the way your hands feel on me. I love your touch.”

You blush and say, “And I love the way your body feels under my hands.”

Joey turns around and pulls you next to him. Both of you are lying side by side on the bed.

He touches your face and says, “I’m glad you’re here.”

You say, “So am I.” 

You reach over and take Joey’s rose colored glasses off his face. You set his glasses down on the nightstand. 

You look into his gorgeous deep, brown eyes and say, “You’ve got such beautiful eyes.”

Joey blushes furiously and says, “Thanks. And uh, you’re just beautiful.”

He gives you a passionate kiss and puts his arms around you.

You say, “I don’t wanna leave.”

Joey touches your face and says, “Then don’t.”

You say, “But I don’t have anything with me...no clothes, no personal items, things like that.”

Joey says, “Don’t worry about that. I’ll buy you new things.”

You look at him and say, “You’re so sweet, Joey. But what if your bandmates don’t agree with it?”

Joey scoffs and says, “Screw ‘em! I do what the hell I want.” 

You say, “But…”

Joey gently touches your face and says, “Melissa...stop thinking about what could go wrong and start thinking about what could go right.” He winks at you. 

He reaches over to the lamp on the nightstand and switches it off. 

He pulls the blankets up over both of you and you feel his lips on your neck.

You decide that nothing else in the world matters at that moment.

♥


End file.
